nightmares_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny (Hero!AU)
Commander is the leader of Team Justice as well as the oldest member. History Johnny Hawkins was born to Reuben and Carla Hawkins in Chicago, Illinois. As a boy, Hawkins would often play with his older brothers and sister. When Hawkins was 20 years old, and was in his second year of college, his girlfriend of five years, Skye O'Leary, got pregnant. He immediately thought of dropping out of the criminal justice program he was taking and start working instead for being able to support her and his future child better, but he was persuaded by Skye to continue his studying. They got married and after Hawkins finished his programs he got accepted at the police academy. He graduated from the academy after six months of training and preparing him for the job as a police officer, and got probationary status and was assigned a T/O for another six months. After he shown what he was made off he graduated once again and got partnered with a Dept in a two-man car for about six months before he got promoted to road patrol. Hawkins was a road patroller for about two years before he once again got promoted and this time to the Robbery and Homicide Department. During this time he had became a father of two healthy baby boys named Logan and Roran. It was the happiest time of his life; he had a beautiful wife and two wonderful boys that he loved with all of his heart. Hawkins found happiness in his work as Law Enforcement, and he was so grateful in protecting the people in New York and he was able to be that happy for about nine months when his life suddenly come crashing down. His wife and oldest son got murder by a suspect that escaped from the law's grip and revenged his arrest by murdering almost the entire family of the arresting officer's. After that Hawkins felt his life was over, and if it hadn't been for his living son Roran he wouldn't have survived the sorrow. The suspect was eventually caught and imprisoned for a long, long time, but Hawkins couldn't find the same joy anymore in taking in the thieves and murders anymore and he applied for a transfer to the section for juvenile crimes, and he has been working there since. Becoming Commander After the murder of his wife and oldest son Hawkins felt that he needed to fight crimes on another level than just being a cop. He still worked at the juvenile department at New York City Police Department, but he also had a form of spare-job on the side, becoming the vigilante Commander. Appearance Hawkins is a Caucasian male, with light blue eyes and black hair. He has a toned and athletic body with well-developed muscles. Hawkins is fairly tall, 6 ft 0.5 in (1.84m), although he often says he's 6'1" for simplicity and weighs about 181 lbs (82kg). Powers and Abilities Powers * Superhuman strength: The exact magnitude of Commander's strength is unknown. * Superhuman speed: Commander is capable of enhanced reflex action and the ability to move at incredible speeds by sheer force of will. * Healing ability: In the event that Commander is harmed he has the ability to heal almost instantaneously from any wound. The "healing factor" is an unconscious ability, as Commander doesn't have the ability to control when he heals and when he doesn't, much like a human has no control over their immune system. * Flight: Commander's control of his flight is perfect and he can perform aerobatic feats such as hovering, flying backwards and even lifting great weights while flying. * Omni-linguism: Ability to understand any form of spoken language, a natural polyglot. Abilities * Skilled hand-to-hand combatant * Investigating abilities: Due to his occupation as an police officer Commander is a skillful detective with clear exceptional deductive abilities. * Leadership: Commander has a natural sense of leadership which only enhances in the group by the fact that he is the oldest of the members, and in most senses has the most experience. He commands with a respect from the others. Weaknesses Paraphernalia Equipment *'Commander Suit': Commander wears a black full-body uniform with his insignia in grey and white on his chest, a white belt, white armbands with hidden compartments for equipment, white boots and a white cape as well as a white hood with a gray mask beneath that covers his face and eyes. The suit is made of Kevlar and a small percentage of titanium, and is densely detailed in regions that allow for more flexibility rather than protection such as his elbow and knee joints. It is bulletproof and resistant to most forms of attack including explosions, blunt trauma, falls and etc. it is also flame-retardant and insulated. The gloves and the boots are reinforced to nullify the impact of punches and kicks. The cape is extremely light and is also reinforced to be flame redundant. **'Cowl': Underneath the white hood which can be pulled back, Commander wears a gray mask that covers the top half of his face. The mask grants the ability to focus on points farther than the naked eye as well as night vision and a recordable vision feature. It also has an infrared viewer and auditory sensors as well as outfitted with security systems. The mask is composed in small part by lead, which shields Commander's face from identification via x-rays. The mask also contains a built-in radio transmitter/receiver and is heavily armored to protect the wearer's head. **'Cape': The Commander's cape and suit has been shown to have several different and unique capabilities, and has aided Commander in hundreds of situations. For instance, the suit and the cape are both fire- and bulletproof. The cape still hasn't lost its thin, flowing appearance, despite the ability of stopping bullets, leaving the Commander unscathed. Transportation Family Tree Trivia * Commander along with his siblings was raised Catholic. * Commander is a single father of a son, which sometimes complicates the dynamic between his duty to uphold justice and peace and the responsibility of being a good father to his son. Etymology *John is an English given name derived originally from the Hebrew name Johanan, which means "God is gracious". *Hayden is from the Old English and means "hay valley". It also originates from the Germanic "Heidano", meaning "heathen". *Hawkins is an English surname originated in the 11th century and its meaning comes from the work "Hawking", meaning "Falconry." Category:Alternate Universe Category:Male Characters Category:Superhero Category:Secret Identity Category:American Category:Team Justice members Category:NYPD employees Category:Metahuman